mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Ein ganz besonderer Freund
Ein ganz besonderer Freund ist die achtzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundvierzigste der Serie. Text Alles für den Lacher :beginnt :Pie legt Aerobicdress an :Pinkie Pie: Los, auf geht's. rausstreck Glücklich! Traurig. Glücklich! Traurig. Glücklich! Traurig. Auf, zu, auf, zu, auf, zu, auf, zu. Ja, ja ja ja ja ja ja. Nein, nein nein nein nein nein nein. Uuuaaa, uuuaaa, uuuaaauuuuuaaaauuuauauauaua! hechel :und Pumpkin sind nicht beeindruckt :setz sich versehentlich auf Spitzes Spielzeug :Piecks-Geräusch :Pinkie Pie: Uh, springt an die Decke und verfängt sich im Deckenventilator ah, wird in eine Ecke geschleudert uh! :Pumpkin Cake: lacht :Pinkie Pie: Und geschafft! :Titellied Ein Pinkie Morgen :kräht :Pinkie Pie: Morgen, Daisy Jo! Willst du vielleicht ein paar Keckse zu deiner Milch? :Daisy Jo: Oja, Pinkie, das wäre schön. :Pinkie Pie: Mrs. Cake hat gerade ein Blech mit Haferkecks gebacken. :Daisy Jo: Muuuh, das klingt ja wirklich köstlich! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Rose, deine Lilien sind noch schöner als letztes Jahr. Wetten, dass du wieder den ersten Preis bei der Blumenshow bekommst. :Rose: Danke, Pinkie, möchtest du eine haben? :Pinkie Pie: Natürlich, super gern! mampf Na, alles fit, Mr. Waddle? Das ist übrigens meine Lieblingsfliege. :Mr. Waddle: Ach nicht doch, Miss Pinkie. Du kleine Schmeichlerin. :Pinkie Pie: Cheerilee, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. :Cheerilee: Vielen Dank, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Alles Liebe zum Nach-Geburtstags-Tag, Zecora! :Zecora: Welcher Tag heute auch sei. Danke Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Oh Matilda, dir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch... in genau hundertzweiunddreißig Tagen! :Matilda: Pinkie Pie! Wie kommt es, dass du von jedem einzelnen Pony alles so genau weißt? :Pinkie Pie: Weil jedes Pony hier mein Freund ist und ich es liebe, wenn alle meine Freunde lächeln! Lächeln :Pie ::Ich heiße Pinkie Pie (Hallo!) ::Ich lächle, weil ich's mag (Hi, wie geht's denn?) ::Ich wünsche und bereite euch gern einen schönen Tag! ::Bist du auch schlecht gelaunt (Was gibt's?) ::Und sagst lass mich in Ruh (Kuckuck!) ::Egal, ich heitre alle auf, weil ich es gerne tu ::Ich bring euch ein Lächeln ins Gesicht ::Yes I doIn der Übersetzung gestrichen ::Denn Tage ohne Lächeln gibt's hier nicht ::Yes it doesIn der Übersetzung gestrichen ::Ein Lächeln nur ist alles was ich brauch ::Und die Freunde brauchen 's auch ::Ich freu mich, wenn du strahlst (Oh, super!) ::Ich freu mich, wenn du grinst (Mach mit!) ::Die Mundwinkel geh'n hoch ::Wodurch du ungemein gewinnst (Habt Spaß!)Original: Hoof-bump! ::Und bist du mal am Boden ::Und schimpfst auf diese Welt ::Wird einfach, um dich aufzuheitern, ::Alles auf den Kopf gestellt ::Ich leg euch ein Grinsen auf den Mund (Ja, das tu ich) ::Grinst von Ohr zu Ohr, denn grinsen ist gesund ::Und grinst ihr mich an, grins ich zurück ::Dann strahlt Pinkie Pie vor Glück ::Klar gibt es Tage voller Kummer ::Dann bist du verzweifelt ::Doch Pinkie macht deutlich, dass alles nur halb so schlimm ist ::Ich fühle mich oft so wohl ::Und der ganze Tag ist mein Freund ::Das ist, wenn ein Lächeln auf eurem Gesicht erscheint ::Ich bin ein echter Glückspilz ::Schon weil ich nichts verlier ::Das Lächeln, dass ich geb kommt ::sofort zurück zu mir ::Ich bring euch zum strahlen, hell und warm (Ja, das tu ich) ::Ohne Strahlgesichter wär die Welt so arm (Ganz genau) ::Ich strahle mit euch, wenn ihr strahlt und lacht ::Und mich damit glücklich macht ::Kommt schon, Ponys, lächelt, lächelt, lächelt ::Strahlt in mein Herz wie Sonnenschein ::Ich will, dass ihr lächelt, lächelt, lächelt ::Immer woll'n wir Freunde sein! :und Pinkie Pie ::Kommt schon, Ponys, lächelt, lächelt, lächelt ::Strahlt in mein Herz wie Sonnenschein ::Ich will, dass ihr lächelt, lächelt, lächelt ::Immer woll'n wir Freunde sein! :Pie ::Das wär ein Geschenk für mich (Chor Kommt schon, Ponys, lächelt, lächelt, lächelt) ::Wenn man lacht, weil es Freude macht (Chor Strahlt in mein Herz wie Sonnenschein) ::Ein Lächeln spricht allein für sich! (Chor Ich will, dass ihr lächelt, lächelt, lächelt; Immer woll'n wir Freunde-) :und Pinkie Pie ::Lächeln, lächeln, ja, ich lächle gern! :Pie ::Ich lächle gern(...gern) ::Ich lächle gern! :Chor ::Gern! Cranky :Pinkie Pie: Dich habe ich hier glaube ich noch nie gesehen. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Hey, du bist schlauer als du aussiehst. :Pinkie Pie: Danke! Ich bin Pinkie Pie. Wie heißt du? “Eigentum von C.D.E.Original: C.D.D.” Ich nehme an das letzte “E” steht für Esel. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: 'Ne echte Schnellmerkerin. :Pinkie Pie: Und was heißt das C? Hmm... Calvin? ChristianOriginal: Calhoun? Caleb? Carl? Carmine? CarlosOriginal: Carlo? Charlie? Chester? Chico? Claudio? CleoOriginal: Cleetus? Clifford? ConradOriginal: Coraline? Cornelius? Cortez? Crank? Christopher?- :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Cranky! Es heißt Cranky, verstanden?! :Pinkie Pie: Und dein Nachname?Original: And your middle name? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: murmel Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Hä, wie bitte? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: schnell Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, bitte nochmal! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: grummel Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: japs Du heißt Cranky Doodle EselOriginal: Cranky Doodle Donkey? :Pie ::Wenn du Cranky Doodle Donkey heißt. ::Bist du mein Lieblingsesel. ::Ich kenn dich nicht, doch du bist mein Freund. ::Ich bin deine Freundin Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hey, na komm schon, Doodle, jetzt wird gelächelt! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Kein Pony nennt mich Doodle! :Pinkie Pie: Hoppla, was war das denn? Neues Pony kennen gelernt, richtig. Mich vorgestellt, auch richtig. Ein kleines Liedchen geträllert, richtig. Und beste Freunde geworden, falsch! Ich versteh's nicht. Wie kann denn ein Pony nicht sofort mit mir befreundet sein wollen! Hab ich 'was falsches gesagt? Hab ich 'was falsches gesungen? schluchtz Es geht hier nicht um die Schuldfrage, Pinkie. Es gibt ein neues Pony in Ponyville und du musst es für dich gewinnen. Versuch alles um Cranky zum lächeln zubringen und mit ihm befreundet zu sein. Richtig! Herzlich Willkommen :Pinkie Pie: Okay, Pinkie. Wenn du Cranky's Freundschaft gewinnen willst, muss du dich richtig anstrengen! Also, auf geht's. Hallöchen, Cranky Doodle! Also, äh, willst du nach Ponyville ziehen, Cranky? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen? Vielleicht weil ich den Wagen mit Sachen schleppe? :Pinkie Pie: Ich würd dir hier gern alles zeigen. Als deine neue Freundin möchte ich das für dich tun. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pass mal auf, Freundin. Ich reise schon mein ganzes Leben lang durch Equestria. Ich habe viele Freunde und ich brauche keine neuen. :Pinkie Pie: Oh man! Aber man hat doch nie zu viele Freunde! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Na dann zieh doch Leine und such dir noch ein paar mehr! :Pinkie Pie: Aber es gibt doch gar keinen Grund, wenn ich hier bleiben kann. Ich hab doch in dir... einen neuen Freund. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Hör zu Kleines, du- :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Cranky, nenn mich doch einfach Pinkie. Alle meine Freunde nennen mich so. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Kleines, hör zu! Ich bin nach Ponyville gekommen, weil ich hier etwas Ruhe und Frieden finden wollte. Ich will allein mit meinen Erinnerungen sein. Alles, was ich will ist in mein Haus zu ziehen und auszupacken. :Pinkie Pie: Uuh, was ist denn das für eine Kugel? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Fass sie nicht an! :Pinkie Pie: Aaaah, was ist das? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Bitte, tu das nicht! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, seht euch das an! :Windspiel-Geräusche :Pinkie Pie: kicher :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pinkie! Nimm deine Hufe weg von meinen Sachen! :Pinkie Pie: Okay, Cranky. japs Ich rühr deinen Wagen nicht an. Ich hab 'nen eigenen! Damit heiße ich andere willkommen! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Wer hätte das gedacht. :Pinkie Pie: Dann werden wir einfach Wagen-Freunde. Du musst mir wenigstens erlauben dich hier in Ponyville offiziell willkommen zu heißen. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: grummel Na schön, bringen wir es hinter uns. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist doch mal ein Wort! :Pie ::Hallo und willkommen ::Willkommen, du bist hier ::Hallo und willkommen ::Mir geht's gut. Wie geht's dir? ::Hallo und willkommen ::Willkommen, du bist da ::Hallo und willkommen ::sagt Ponyville, hurra! :Pinkie Pie: Achtung, jetzt! :Bing :bläßt :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Aah, nein! :flatsch :Pinkie Pie: Ich Dummerchen! Ich hab die Konfetti in den Ofen und den Kuchenteig in die Konfettikanone getan! Oh nein! kicher mampf Mmm, trotzdem köstlich! Probier's auch mal! Das bringt dich bestimmt zum Lächeln. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, wo ist es, wo ist es? :Pinkie Pie: Wo ist was? kreisch Spinne! 'Ne dicke Spinne! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Stop, stop, stop! :Pinkie Pie: Oh. War das dein Toupee? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: knurr :Pinkie Pie: Ich krieg das garantiert wieder hin! Megapfone Hey, an alle Ponys! Hat irgendein Pony vielleicht ein Toupee? :Ponys: Toupee?, Ein was? :Pinkie Pie: Dieser Esel hier hat nämlich 'nen total kahlen Kopf! :Ponys: lachen :Pinkie Pie: Megaphone Was ist so lustig? Das ist 'ne ernste Angelegenheit, Ponys! Cranky braucht 'ne neue Perrücke um seine Glatze zu bedecken! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Jetzt hab ich so langsam genug! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, du verlierst deinen Freund. Bitte, ich will das doch alles wieder gut machen... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! :Pinkie Pie: Bitte! Bitte Cranky, bitte, bitte, bitte... abblende :Pinkie Pie: Meine Damen, dies ist ein Wellness-Notfall. Cranky braucht sofort Hilfe. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: stöhn :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Cranky, ich hab ein Geschenk für dich! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Die Wellnessbehandlung war schon genug. :Pinkie Pie: Es wird auch nicht explodieren. Ehrenwort. Komm, mach es auf! Es ist ein neues Toupee! Meine Freundin Rarity hat es gemacht. Sie nennt es “Traumschiff Spezial”. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Das ist wunderschön. Danke Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Er nähert sich langsam an. Aber immer noch kein Lächeln. Hmmm. Das Album :Pinkie Pie: Hey! Was machst du denn da, mein guter alter Freund? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Wonach sieht's denn aus? :Pinkie Pie: Sieht aus wie ein Flohmarkt. Ich geb dir zwei Münzen dafür! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Ich verkaufe hier nichts! Ich packe nur aus. :Pinkie Pie: Wieso sagst du das denn nicht gleich? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Das habe ich doch schon längst. :Pinkie Pie: Das Ding ist Fantastisch! Woher hast du es? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Mähnhattan, und nun stell's vorsichtig wieder hin. :Pinkie Pie: Echt? Wieso warst du in Mähnhattan? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Ich wollte einen Freund finden. :Pinkie Pie: Uuuh, ich will auch immer Freunde finden. Zum Beispiel dich. Ich bin gut darin. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Es war ein ganz besonderer Freund. :Pinkie Pie: Einer wie ich? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein, du bist ober-besonders, Kleines. :Pinkie Pie: sich selbst Ja, ich hab ihn. Cranky Woow, wo in Equestria hast du das gefunden, Cranky? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Fillydelphia. :Pinkie Pie: Das ist echt super schön. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Ja, war sie wirklich. :Pinkie Pie: Häh? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein, es war schön, ich meine, ist es, ja, es ist hübsch. Leg's wieder hin! :Pinkie Pie: Ich frage mich wo er das her hat. Oh, sieh sich das einer an! Hey, Cranky! Kann ich dich fragen was- :krach :rums :Pinkie Pie: Oh nein! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Was wolltest du wissen? Nein, neineineinein! Was hast du getan?! :Pinkie Pie: Da! Schon wieder besser? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein, nichts ist besser! Es ist klitsch nass! :Pinkie Pie: Es tut mir so leid, Cranky! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, es tut dir leid? Tja dann ist ja alles wieder gut. :Pinkie Pie: ...Ist es? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! Ist es nicht! Hör mir ganz genau zu! Ich werde niemals dein Freund sein! :Pinkie Pie: Niemals oder nie-und-nimmer? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Niemals, niemals, niemals, niemals, niemals! :Türschlagen :Pinkie Pie: Das waren zu viele 'niemals'. Das klingt wie 'nie-und-nimmer'! In der Bibliothek :Pinkie Pie: Ich kann's einfach nicht glauben. Cranky hat gesagt er will nie und nimmer mein Freund sein. Es war fürchterlich. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich weiß, das ist hart für dich, Pinkie. Du willst mit allen Ponys befreundet sein. Aber du musst wohl akzeptieren, dass Cranky es eben nicht will. Er mag einfach nicht beläßtigt werden. :Rainbow Dash: Jaa, deine hyperaktiven übertriebenen Aktivitäten nerven ihn. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, nein. Ist okay, Twilight. Ich verstehe schon. Was ihr beide sagt. Und ich denke, ich lasse Cranky lieber in Ruhe. Aber zuerst möchte ich mich noch bei ihm entschuldigen! Kein entkommen :Pinkie Pie: Cranky! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe! :Pinkie Pie: Warte! Ich hab's verstanden. Du willst mich nicht als Freundin! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein, will ich nicht! :Pinkie Pie: Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Schön! Jetzt hast du's gesagt! :Pinkie Pie: Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! :Pinkie Pie: Oh Cranky! Nimm meine Entschuldigung an! Bitte! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! :Pinkie Pie: Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: japs :Pinkie Pie: ...wirklich, wirklich- :Motorengeräusche :Cranky Doodle Donkey: stöhn :Pinkie Pie: ...wirklich, wirklich, wirklich... ...dumpf wirklich, wirklich, wirklich... ...wirklich, wirklich, wirklich... ...wirklich, wirklich, wirklich... “wirklich”, schneller werdend ...llleeeiiiddd! :und Schloss-Geräusche :dreimal klopfen :Pinkie Pie: Cranky, bitte, bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an! Ich tu alles um es wieder gut zu machen! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Aber du kannst jetzt nichts mehr tun! Du hast mein Album zerstörrt! Du hast all meine Erinnerungen an sie vernichtet! :Pinkie Pie: Sie? Von wem sprichst du? Deinem besonderen Freund? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Geh endlich weg, Pinkie! seufz :hat einen Einfall und geht Matilda :klopfen :Pinkie Pie: gedämpft Cranky? Ich bin's nochmal. Ich verstehe, dass du weder mein Freund sein willst noch meine Entschuldigung annimmst. Aber bevor ich dich für immer in Ruhe lasse, möchte ich wenigstens versuchen wieder gut zu machen, dass ich dein Album zerstört habe. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein! Das will ich aber nicht! Wahrscheinlich würdest du damit nur wieder die nächste Katastrophe auslösen! :Matilda: gedämpft Meine Güte, du bist aber wirklich mies gelaunt, Cranky. :und Schloss-Geräusche :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Das kann nicht sein. Bist das wirklich du? :Matilda: Kann sein. Und ich bin es. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Matilda! Wie nur- :Matilda: Pinkie. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Aber, ich hab dir doch nie von ihr erzählt. :Pinkie Pie: Musstest du gar nicht. Man muss nur zwei und zwei und zwei zusammen zählen und das ergibt dann Matilda. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Was? :Pinkie Pie: Und als du von deinen Souvenirs erzählt hast, hast du was von einem ganz besonderen Freund gesagt. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Äh. :Pinkie Pie: Naja, und weißt du, ich bin schließlich nicht von gestern. Nee, mein Geburtstag ist erst in 75 Tagen! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Häh? :Pinkie Pie: Und dann war im Album eine Blume, eine Eintrittskarte und 'ne Speisekarte von der Gallopp Gala! Und ich all diese Dinge nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Aber woher kanntest du all meine Erinnerungen? :Matilda: Ganz einfach. Ich habe sie auch in meinem Album. :Pinkie Pie: Tja und ich kannte diese Dinge aus Matilda's Album! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Oh, Matilda. Der Abend der Gallopp Gala, an dem wir uns kennen lernten, war der magischste Abend meines Lebens. :aus alten Zeiten beginnt :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Ich konnte es nicht erwarten dich wieder zu sehen. Aber als ich am nächsten Tag in dein Zimmer kam, warst du fort. :Matilda: Hast du meine Nachricht nicht bekommen? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Nein, ich habe nichts bekommen. Seit dem reiste ich von Stadt zu Stadt, zu Stadt und habe in ganz Equestria nach dir gesucht. Schließlich habe ich aufgegeben. Ich bin nach Ponyville gekommen, um mich von meiner Suche zu erholen. :Matilda: Und ich lebe schon immer hier in Ponyville. Ich habe stets gehofft, du wirst eines Tages kommen und mich hier finden, Doodle. :Pinkie Pie: Äh. Matilda? Kein Pony darf ihn Doodle nennen... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Kein Pony... nur Matilda. Mmm. :Matilda: Mein lieber Doodle. Ich bin so glücklich dich zu sehen. Kuss :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Eselgeräusche :Pinkie Pie: japs Nimmst du meiner Entschuldigung jetzt doch an? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Ja, Pinkie, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an und erkläre dich hiermit zu meiner Freundin. :Pinkie Pie: wie ein Feuerwerk Wuuhuu! Das ist ganz fantastisch! Jetzt hängen wir immer zusammen ab und singen Lieder und machen japs Party! Und ich werde 'ne tolle Kombi-Party für euch schmeißen! Die 'Willkommen in Ponyville und ich habe meine Liebe gefunden und ich bin Pinkie Pie's Freund'-Party! ...Oh, vielleicht sollte ich nicht so hyperaktiv und übertrieben sein. :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Meine liebe Pinkie. Wir sind dir auf ewig dankbar. Aber... Matilda und ich... würden gern ein wenig Zeit mit einander verbringen und zwar in Ruhe. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Wir sind doch trotzdem Freunde? :Cranky Doodle Donkey: Pinkie, du hast wirklich alles versucht um mich sehr glücklich zu machen. Natürlich sind wir Freunde. :Pinkie Pie: Toll! :Pinkie Pie: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, es gibt verschiedene Arten von Freundschaft und sie äußern sich auch unterschiedlich. Einige Freunde rennen, lachen und spielen gern zusammen. Andere sind lieber allein. Und das ist auch in Ordnung. Aber das schönste in jeder Freundschaft ist seinen Freunden ein Lächeln auf's Gesicht zu zaubern. '' :'Pie' ::Er hat ein Cranky Doodle Mädchen, ::beide sind nun froh vereint. ::Ich half dem Cranky Doodle Freund, ja ::ich half dem Cranky Doodle Freund! :'Cranky Doodle Donkey''' und Matilda: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Ups, ihr wolltet allein sein. :Doodle Dandy spielt während des Abspanns Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/A Friend in Deed es:Transcripciones/Una_Amiga_en_Acción pl:Transkrypty/Przyjaciel_w_Potrzebie ru:Стенограммы/Настоящий друг Kategorie:Zweite Staffel